Crystal Lavender Flowers
by Cielois-Phancyhive-1889
Summary: A look into a new light. Kaname loves Zero. He loves everything about him.But most of all he loves his lavender eyes. They seem like crystal and are more beautiful than any flower. Kaname knows it's not to be though. (OOCness) HIATUS!
1. The Pain I see

**Second story. Yes! Please do not leave harsh comments, I'm still new at this and trying to improve.**

**I haven't seen Vampire Knight Guilty yet, but when I do the story may change a bit, none of this actually happens and I'm not sure if Kaname would think like this. I'm trying my best tto make it seem like he does. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT GUILTY!**

His eyes, I had remembered the hatred of which burns inside him. Tords me, tords every vampire. The ones he despises due to his parents murder, the one who made him what he is and the very ones his parents destroyed one of which he is slowly forming into. A level E vampire. I had never noticed how lavender his eyes were. When he had first seen me he didn't hesitate to try and kill me. I would have hoped he'd never hesitate in front of me, but that was not the case. I watched from a distance as his body regectted the blood tablets we had developed. The only way he could control himself was to drink crimson red blood as it ran through a humans vains, that person being drained of all life. Those vampires were the ones I hated the most, the ones who disgraced us. If Zero had never become the being he was he may have been diffrent. A person who would not stand as a symbol of having a human commit a sin. Keeping a vampire alive is a sin. If that were true then I would go to Hell too, but for what? Would it be for keeping another vampire alive or for simply being what we are. Did the sin even count as one when commited by one of its kind, a vampire?

Crystal tears hardly ever fell from this males eyes as he killed his own kind remembered the slivers of his past best left forgotten. The thing we see the things we do can never truelly be forgotten though. As a life cannot. I can never forget a pain like that, the pain in his eyes. He could restrain himself from trying to break the chains as long as he thought of her. A girl of whom was special to him, and at one time myself as well. I hated that look in his eyes when he looked at her. I hated how he would only take her blood, I hated how he won't drop quicker so I had a reason to destroy him. Make him a lost soul, a lost memory. He would never drink her blood again if he died, but I keep him alive anyway I keep him from taking her blood as often. When he comes to see me I slash his chest open with only the tips of my finger nails, blood slides down his pale chest. He is in even more pain, because he had just drunk her blood. As her blood spilled from him he grew more and more hungry, I offered my blood to him. I only let him drink enough so he could go on without sucking her life away. My blood was all it took to lure his fangs to dig into my neck and get my scent on himself. He most likely despised that stentch, the stench of a pureblood more than any other vampire. I know he only comes to see me because he doesn't want to hurt her. Yuki . Just the name burns my lips. He may hate me what I am, but that won't change that he is still a vampire or that he took my blood. And it would never change my true feelings for him.

**Chapter 1 complete, GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS I know. Okay when me and my cousin were watching Vampire Knight online I accidently clicked on a Vampire Knight Guilty episode and watched the episode until 5 minutes to the end then we had to leave to go somewhere and she left before we could finish it so some of this may sound familiar. I haven't seen all of Vampire Knight Guilty yet though. My cousin has I have turned her into a complete fangirl. I'm trying to get her to watch a wide spread of genres I'll see how that turns out. Hope you enjoyed Review! I'll update soon.**


	2. What love will do

**WOW!It has only been up for a little bit and people actually like it? I enjoy writing this,but I didn't pre-write this one like my others so this one is special PLEASE REVIEW!ENJOY!**

**WARNING:BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**RATED:M**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT GUILTY!**

When I see that look in his eyes. Worry for her. He worries that she would get to close to me and that I would harm her. That she actually had strong feelings towards me. Love. Something even a level E could feel towards another no matter what the species vampire or human. No matter what sex male or female. No matter what they thought of the person who loved them, it wouldn't stop them from loving them. Even if the person tried to kill the one who loved, it may not matter they would hold onto life with that love. Even if the one who loved gave up on the one they loved that love would never truly fade. Love. I was sick of that word that feeling. Truly falling for a vampire was a sin, because then you'd want to keep them alive. Selfish. That was what she was. She kept Zero alive only to be oblivious to the fact, he was in pain. He wanted to die not drop to level E, but he couldn't do that when she was around. I could never harm her though, it would only pain the one I love.

At one point I did except her love, but only as someone she knew like a friend or family. At one point I excepted a gift from her, though I did not dispose of it like all the others given on that day. It had felt less like it was from her. His scent covered hers once he touched it. His scent was far more intoxicating .He smelled like blood red roses. Whenever I see blood red roses I see the color lavender. I long for a day to come where those lavender eyes are filled with pleasure. I want to see happiness in those eyes when he looks at me. Not pain and disgust. Happiness something I never truly see in his eyes. Genuine happiness.

CHAPTER 2 FINISHED! I'M HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND TO ANSWER A REVIEWER I DO PLAN TO CONTINUE, BUT THIS MAY BE UPDATED SLOWER THAN I PLANNED I HAVEN'T WATCHED IT/READ IT IN A WHILE AND I NEED TO WATCH GUILTY TO GET MORE IDEAS. AT FIRST I WASN'T GOING TO PUBLISH IT, BUT DID AND I'M GLAD I DID, SORRY FOR ERRORS! THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!*ANYONE WHO WANTS THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT OPENING LYRICS THEY ARE ON MY PROFILE IN ENGLISH DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS!*


	3. Dilemma

**_Chapter 3! It has come to my attention that my chapters are really short! To please my favorite review of chapter 2 and first chapter 4 will be longer and Zero will come face to face with Kaname IN THIS CHAPTER!Yay!:3 you know I'm not sure how many of you would believe my age if I told you. I'm very mature for my age that's why I'm able to write this I think like Kaname, but I prefer Zero, IT IS NOT AS GOOD AS MY OTHER CHAPTERS! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!ENJOY!REVIEW!_**

**_WARNING: BOYX BOY_**

**_ALSO THIS IS NOT KANAME'S POINT OF VIEW, JUST THIS ONCE, BUT IT MAY HAPPEN A COUPLE OF TIMES IT IS MY POINT OF VIEW OR 3RD PERSON!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!_**

"If you were going to kill me you wouldn't be hesitating."

Zero had come upon a dilemma where he was aiming his gun, the Bloody Rose at Kaname. Kaname on the other hand knew Zero could not shoot. "I do not wish to burden Yuki upon my death Zero." Zero knew that if he was going to kill him he wouldn't have waited for so long. In thought of what he should have done Kaname stepped forward slowly. Walking closer to the end of the gun until it touched his chest."If you want to kill me, than why won't you?" Kaname whispered to Zero. Zero's eyes widened was Kaname really thinking he wouldn't do it? The bloody rose dropped from his grip to the concrete ground. He couldn't do it, It would hurt both Yuki and himself."It would only burden Yuki if I killed you now, besides as a vampire hunter it isn't my job to kill you unless I'm ordered to." Zero picked up the gun and put it away."If a time does come when I'm ordered to kill you I won't hesitate. It won't matter how I feel about Yuki or how much she'll hate me, it is of my will to strike you down and end you.""Is that so when that time comes I won't hesitate to keep us both alive. I feel as if we feel the same for Yuki, and that you won't betray her that's the only reason I'm keeping you alive. If I were to die Yuki would be even more burdened if you were my murderer." Kaname just walked away"We aren't done with this Kaname." Zero walked the other direction towards the day class dorms and Kaname torwards the moon dorms.

Complete opposites. Different individuals. Two vampires. One pureblood. One dropping. One secret neither dared to show in their eyes. One emotion. Love. One emotion both of them never felt. Genuine happiness . Different. Same.

*CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE, NOT MY BEST WORK, BUT I'M TYPING THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING DURING THE DAY OR REMEMBER WHAT THE IDEA WAS WHEN I TYPED IT. SO SHORT! I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER FROM NOW ON. I'M GOING TO SEE MY COUSIN TOMORROW, I REALLY WANT HER OPINION ON MY VAMPIRE KNIGHT FANFICTION 'NO DESIRE FOR A PUREBLOOD' WHICH IS ZERO'S PESPECTIVE BASICALLY, BUT A LITTLE DIFFERENT. IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT. PLEASE EXCUSE ERRORS, SPELLING, GRAMMAR AND I THINK THIS CHAPTERS A BIT OFF. REVIEW BOTH THIS AND ' NO DESIRE FOR A PUREBLOOD', SO I CAN IMPROVE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	4. Out of my reach

SORRY, IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS STORY. I SAW VAMPIRE KNIGHT GUILTY. I AM NOT GOING TO BE USING IT, HARDLY AT ALL. I CANT REALLY PUT KANAMEXZERO TOGETHER WITH THAT, BUT I COULD IF IT WERE ZEROXICHIRU. I VISITED MY COUSIN, I THINK SHE LIKES THIS PAIRING A LITTLE BIT. IM PUSHING HER TOWARDS YAOI, BUT MORE LIKE LOVELESS, JUNJO, AND THAT KIND OF STUFF. FROM NOW ON ILL JUST CALL HER K2. WELL SHE WATCHED A FEW SHOWS I HAVENT PLUS SOME I HAVE. I LENT HER MY VAMPIRE KNIGHT SEASON ONE AND BLACK BUTLER SEASON 1 I DO WORRY ABOUT THEM GETTING RUINED THOUGH. I FINISHED CODE GEASS I FINALLY DID AFTER WEEKS OF AVOIDING SEASON 2. IT HAS BEEN A LITTLE OVER A MONTH SINCE I LAST WATCHED IT AND I HAVENT FINISHED KYO KARA MAOH YET. SO FAR THIS SUMMER IVE WATCHED ABOUT 30 ANIMES SO FAR, I APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS! I WRITE THESE CHAPTERS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. I KNOW YOU JUST WANT TO READ THE STORY SO HERE IT IS. REVIEW!

WARNING:BOYXBOY DONT LIKE DONT READ!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

(THE EVENT KANAME IS THINKING OF IS IN CHAPTER 3)

When I had walked forward to the end of the gun, what if I had been wrong and he shot me? When he made his first attempt to kill me he told me I smelled like her. That woman. It hurt to be told that when looking back. I wonder weather it was because she was a disgrace or that he said it to me. Zero really felt no happiness. When he was with Yuki or his brother I couldn't say how he felt. Because I am not him. I feel completely different emotions than the ones I show on my face. I make sure that Yuki can't see the pain and unhappiness I feel. Inside I feel nothing. I cannot be genuinely happy either. If we can be opposites we can be the same too. Zero may hate me, but what is there to make me hate him in return. Love and hate. There is a fine line between the two.I have slipped an fallen off the line to the love and he remains on the hate side. We could never truly love each other, because the atmosphere tells us we do it doesn't mean we are. I cannot read what is on Zero's mind so I cannot know exactly how he feels. I cannot tell if red is purple or purple is red. But I can tell it is not blue. I can still understand Zero, but only slightly. He lost his parents, home, and everyday has to see someone he hates. Understanding him this much does not satisfy me.

He knew that I knew he wouldn't shoot. He figured it out right before he dropped the bloody rose. He may not have shot me, but the reason he didn't annoys me. It would only burden Yuki with my death? If it weren't for her would he had pulled the trigger? Maybe he truly did hate me. Through one action, one word everything could change. An emotion, a fate, and bonds between us. Sometimes I wonder when I did fall over the line.I know that once falling, you can never get back up again. Therefore I am trapped on one side while he remains miles from me, far from my reach. Not quite falling over the line. He could stay on the other side forever without falling while I stay here, alone in this pitiful state Alone. Lonesome. Emptiness.

CHAPTER 4 DONE. I KNOW I PROMISED TO MAKE IT LONGER, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN. I DONT REALLY KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.K2 WENT TO BOSTON SO IM REALLY BORED. I HAVE OVER 30 MANGA, WHAT A SMALL COLLECTION. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. excuses for sinning

CHAPTER 5 K2 IS FINALLY BACK! 34 MANGA VOLUMES. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT AFTER I SAW VK GUILTY I WAS THINKING LIKE AN OOC KANAME OR DRUNK KANAME IF YOU WILL. BUT I'M BACK TO NORMAL( WHATEVER MY NORMAL MAY BE) AND UPDATING. I WILL ALSO BE UPDATING NO DESIRE FOR A PUREBLOOD IF YOU WANT TO KNOW. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING, HAVE ADVICE, OR SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO PM ME AND I'LL RESPOND AS FAST AS I CAN. ENJOY! REVIEW!

WARNING: BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

His eyes are the same. Genuine happiness is out of our reach. Some times I look to the roof at the school from my dorm, and I see him. He just wants to get away from us. He hates being a guardian for vampires. He seems in an even deeper sorrow than the days before though. He really had no purpose to live. He lived on the hate and rage he held tords that pureblood, the one who massacred his family. I had destroyed her, hoping it would end his sorrows only ending in more grief. I hoped he could move on except she was gone, or wasn't it enough that she was gone? Did he have to kill her by his own hand to be satisfied? Maybe he still did have reasons to live. Reasons I rather not think of. Reasons I cannot understand.

I had destroyed the pureblood, taken her blood to gain more power, and have just continued adding to all the sins I have commited in my lifetime. Desire for one of the same-sex, though it did not matter to me I love him anyway and nothing could change a vampire alive, even one dropping one that could massacre hundreds in one night and out of my this sin may not even matter when I am a vampire as a mere low level-E take my blood, because I'm a pureblood. I gave him my blood of my own freewill so it should not matter to anyone that I shared my blood. Destroying a pureblood. Even if I told them I had murdered her it wouldn't matter, because I am also a pureblood. Though many more sins add themselves to the list I always have a viable excuse when really I am just being selfish.

I couldn't help but be pulled out of thought by the tension in the air and the slam of a door, and soon a grasp on a trigger. I look at the roof and he is gone and seconds later so am I.

LOVE CONFESSIONS? MAYBE. I FEEL KANAME IS A BIT DIFFERENT SINCE THE FIRST ? KANAME KIND OF SOUNDS DESPERATE AND SEEMS IN DENIAL ABOUT WHY HE REALLY IS DOING THESES THINGS. NOT THE BEST,BUT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE. I JUST REALLY WANT TO WRITE A CONFESSION. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE KANAME'S POINT OF VIEW.


	6. Bloodlust

YES I AM TYPING THIS RIGHT AFTER I FINISHED CHAPTER 5. (LiEs)WHY? BECAUSE I FELT CHAPTER 5 WAS A LET DOWN. SO I'M GOING TO TRY AND FIX THAT WITH THIS CHAPTER. BY THE WAY I WATCHED THIS ANIME CALLED SWITCH SEPTEMBER 4TH 2012 AND IT'S ONLY 2 OVAS, BUT I FIND IT REALLY AMAZING, I LOVED IT, BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THE MANGA FOR THE REST OF THE STORY.(NoW I'm JuSt RaMbLiNg AbOuT UnReLaTeD ThInGs)Anyways,HOPE YOU ENJOY! REVIEW!HAPPY DEXION DAY! SEPTEMBER 9TH 2012! DEMYXXZEXION, KINGDOM HEARTS!

WARNING: BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

Zero Kiryu, male student attending Cross Academy. A vampire hunter and a vampire. She was dead, murdered, but not by Zero's hand by another's. Zero roamed the halls of the Day class dorm grasping his throat dry, his eyes full of bloodlust. His vision becoming more and more hazy, his legs weakening beneath him, he leaned against the wall heading tords his dorm. Thank goodness the day class was on vacation. After seeing Kaname Zero's tattoo glowed red causing extreme amounts of pain to course through his body. He had to hurry to his dorm he needed blood, but he restrained himself from leaving the grounds to massacre and mildly satisfy his lust for blood. But no blood to compare to the power of a pureblood's.

A pureblood's blood tasted magnificent, especially to such a low ranked vampire as Zero. Drinking from a pureblood made you gain new powers and strength, as well as increasing the amount of time, until you were hungry again though these only work for a vampire, if a human drank a pureblood's blood it would only make them stronger. Like Ichiru after drinking her blood. When piercing the skin and drawing blood into his mouth Zero would be in pure bliss, but it also made him greedy for more. Though at this point Zero didn't ever want to drink from Kaname, because it meant nothing to Kaname if Zero was sucking his blood, he only cared for Yuki.

As soon as Zero enter his dorm he stumbled over to his nightstand beside his bed and opened the drawer, inside was a small case of blood tablets. He gathered enough strength to walk over to the sink and get a glass of water. He dropped the blood tablets in the water and watched them dissolve. He took a sip, but immediately spit it out as his body regected the artificial blood. The glowing red tattoo spread its way across his neck, his lust for blood growing each second. He sat leaning against the wall in pain. He grasped his gun pulling it from his jacket. He knew he couldn't take the tablets, but he was going to lose it soon. He pulled the gun to his head after gathering enough strength and put his hand on the trigger.

The door slammed open and a trigger was pulled and a shot went off.

TO BE CONTINUED...

JUST SO YOU KNOW YUKI AND CROSS ARE GONE TOO, THE WHOLE DAY CLASS IS ON VACATION AND CROSS WANTED TO TAKE YUKI AND ZERO ON A TRIP, BUT OUR STUBBORN ZERO DID NOT WANT TO GO, SO ONLY YUKI WENT. IT WAS ONLY GOING TO BE A WHILE AND KANAME WAS THERE SO HE COULD HELP ZERO WITH THE NIGHT CLASS IF THERE WAS TROUBLE. ZERO REALLY DOESN'T WANT TO SUCK KANAME'S...BLOOD DOES HE? ZERO FEELS HE'S CLINGING ON TO KANAME AND HANGING ONTO SOMETHING THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN, SO HE RATHER DIE AT THIS POINT, BECAUSE HE COULD EASILY DROP AND LEAVE THE GROUNDS TO MASSACRE THE TOWN. HOPE YOU ENJOYED, SHORT RIGHT? SORRY HAD TOO STOP !


	7. Blood Kisses

BACK ON TRACK HERE. SCHOOL JUST STARTED AWHILE AGO AND NOW...CHAPTER 7 IS HERE! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY SHOULD BE ASLEEP RIGHT NOW. NOTE: KANAME TALKS FIRST THAN ZERO, AND IT GOES BACK AND FORTH WITH ACTIONS IN BETWEEN.

WARNING:BOYX BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

As the shot went off Zero's eyes widened and closed in a quick second. Blood streamed down his arm from his shoulder. Kaname had a gun pointed in Zero's direction and its bullet had already been shot. The Bloody Rose was sitting on the floor. Zero grasped his shoulder in slight pain though they were normal bullets so they would hardly hurt at all. Not in his case though. Zero was losing even more of the little blood he had left in his vains. Zero tried to restrain himself from lunging forward to take Kaname's blood forcefully. His eyes glowed brighter and brighter as each moment passed. Kaname walked over to Zero and scrouched down to Zero's level looking right into his eyes as he discarded to gun to the side.

"You are a pitiful excuse for a vampire"

"You're one to talk. Shooting me with regular bullets instead of just killing me with your own power. Even though I could drop at any moment."

"I knew you wouldn't. You think of Yuki and it motivates you to restrain yourself. Thinking of her."

"Don't say that."

"Why?Was that not the truth."

"N-no... I mean."

"Then what makes you restrain yourself? Your brother, Ichiru, Yuki, or who is left Zero? You deny it is Yuki and you don't talk of your brother. You don't really have anyone anymore."

"You know. You're a real bastard, you know that?"

"I know, but that is only your basic view upon me. But you don't know me Zero. Do you even know anything about what I'm thinking?"

"I know that you don't care. If I live or die. You only care about Yuki and yourself. Your own selfish desires."

"You truly think that I love Yuki, that I only want her for myself? You really are pitiful."

"Than what are you thinking."

As soon as Zero finishes talking Kaname bites his wrist and lets the blood drip infront of Zero's bloodlust eyes. Zero cannot look away even when he tries Kaname uses his free hand to turn his head towards the blood covered wrist. Then Kaname brought it up to his mouth and sucked his own blood into his mouth and gripped onto the silver hair on the back of Zero's head and pulled his head forward. Their lips touched. Zero's eyes widened . Kaname's remained closed. Kaname ran his tongue against the inner rims of Zero's mouth, Zero gasped letting Kaname's tongue and blood enter. After all the blood was destributed into Zero's mouth they parted. Zero swallowed the blood. It tasted different than before, it tasted sweet and creamy instead of light hints of sweetness within the sour. Kaname just sat onto the ground and began to repeat the procedure again. Zero tried to get farther away, but that wouldn't stop Kaname from leaning in and having their lips mold together. After awhile the procedure went slower and soon Zero had enough.

"Why'd you do that!"

"I just gave you my blood."

"N-no, you didn't just do that."

"No?"

"You put your tongue in my mouth"

Zero blushes at the thought of the previous events, but it's too dark in the room for Kaname to see.

"I was just trying a new way of giving you my blood that would make it even more scandalious."

"T-That's... You're insane if you would even consider that I would want you to do that. Besides you didn't even ask if I would even be okay with me for you to do _that_."

"Oh, so I need your permission to pursue a relationship with the person I am in love with?"

Zero's eyes widen at the words and he turns away.

"That isn't right, you love Yuki. Even though your eyes are always unhappy, y-you have feelings for Yuki. Stop playing with me please."

"I'm not playing Zero, if you want me to prove it to you I will."

"Fine then, prove that this isn't just another one of your games."

"Gladly"

Kaname pulls Zero to him and starts to kiss him. For a moment Zero doesn't care who he's kissing, it's the person he has fallen for, the one he loves. The world around them doesn't matter as they soon melt into pure bliss.

There is a difference between to love and to be in love. A difference between to like and to love. To love and hate. Truthfully can we ever tell what we're really feeling or all we just pawns in this game? We may never truly know, but we know we can never learn if we do not try to move forward. If you don't know if you have moved yet or what it is you are pursuing. Think. Once you've made that decision than you have already started you journey whether as a pawn or or a living breathing being. Your life is your choice to pursue it and find people you love and fall in love. Or you could sit back and watch as others pursue their destined paths and never know what your life could have been. It is all in your hands. Choose your paths wisely, you'll make mistakes, but hey noone will ever be perfect, because we all see things different.

**Wow! I did it I made a longer chapter. I feel as if I jumped a little fast at a point (you know what it is). No desire for a Pureblood, read it, just saying. The chapters are the same in some, but it will help a bit to help you understand this better. But as of Septamber 25th 2012 No desire for a Pureblood is not up to date, but it will be soon. I promise. Thank you all of the people who review most of these chapters, like this, or follow it. I hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**Oh, and so there's no confusion this is not the last chapter. Okay? Good, but this won't be going on forever, but when I do finish both Crystal Lavender Flowers and No Desire for a Pureblood I will continue writing Fanfictions for this pairing and other pairings as well. As well as other animes. Also, yeah my Author's note at the beginning wasn't too long so people can actually just read the story instead of trying to get past a paragraphs worth of stuff that you probrably don't care about. Well, PM with any questions or suggestions. Bye. I'll update soon! **


	8. Goodbye Pawns

Chapter 8 has finally come. I'm only going to have 9 chapters so this is second to last. This is your last chance to help with this story. If you would like to help with chapter 9 let me know, but if at least 3 people want a tenth chapter I'll write one. I would like to thank my cousin who read it, loved and told me to continue right away. Her favorite pairing is Kaname x Zero, so I wouldn't be suprised. The minimum number of chapters is 12 though.

DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER BE CLAIMING OWNERSHIP OVER VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

* * *

*Insert Sex scene here*

Love or Lust. Love. Sympathetic or Selfish. Selfish. Loss or Gain. I do not know.

I had managed to seduce my beloved Zero, but that was it. As soon as I had managed that I had decided to not cause him even more embarassment by me being by his side when he awoke. Especially when I was likely the last person he wanted to see when he woke up. Mostly I didn't want to see the emotion he would try to convey in his lavender eyes. The only reason he would ever partake in such activities is when he lusted for blood. Though the desire had been filled who knows what a pureblood's blood could do. Even the way I gave him the blood could have somehow added to why he would ever do such a sinful act with me. I feel as if I'm to blame. If I hadn't been so blinded by my feelings then I might have avoided taking advantage of Zero. God, what have I done?

For awhile I've avoided talking to Zero or even being in his presence. I talk to her more often. Yuki. Zero never has dared before to come near me when I speak with her. He doesn't like it and I'm inclined to believe he loves her. It makes sense why. She's a girl, she's pretty, clueless at times, and fun to be around. She's like my complete opposite. I'm male, always have been and always will be, I'm handsome, but I can only be when I'm a pureblood, I always know what's going on even when I never intended to learn about it, and with the mood I give off I'm suprised people can even smile. Yuki would be much more suited for Zero, after all I'm nothing, but garbage. I'm a waste of space. I need to think.

I lock myself away for awhile to rethink on this situation. I'm in love with Zero. I give blood to Zero. I help Zero. I had sex with Zero. I took advantage of Zero. I'm nothing to Zero.

Everything leads to a negative thought. I think I may need to get away from these people. This place gives me migranes. Somewhere, anywhere. As long as I cause no grief to Zero.

I wish to not only avoid burdening Zero, but my followers as well. I am no God nor am I perfect. They follow me as if I am though. Even when I show violence towards them they don't fight back. They honor me and bow upon my feet. Who honors a sinful disgraceful creature as myself? Zero hates vampires. All and any, he wishes for all to die. I can provide nothing for him. I give him blood though I end up watching from the sidelines. The game used to be fun, but now all I feel is agony. Just let me be cowardly and flee.

Goodbye my pawns. It was fun using you, but my heart aches too much to keep playing the game.

* * *

SO SHORT! SORRY IT'S 10:56 AM HERE AND IT'S NOV. 13TH 2012. I'M TIRED! I'M GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL AGAIN! POLL ON MY PROFILE OF WHAT TO UPDATE FASTER/MORE PLEASE VOTE! THANK YOU CHAPTER 7 WAS WRITTEN Sept.25th. 2012, at about 5 PM. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
